President Brandon JR
Soviet President Beliefs He Believes in * Human And Animal Rights * Freedom * Respect / Loyalty * Power History President Brandon Jr was born December 15, 1990 under the original Soviet Union before it officially broke up in 1991 but when it reformed in 2007 under then president Brandon Senior. Brandon Petrov Jr has was always out exploring new things, and loved to ride in his fathers military stuff. He also loved hanging around the palaces. He was always seen in either his formal Military Uniform inside The Palace and Father's special events but was also seen in his Camo Uniform. Brandon Jr Favorite Quotes *FDR - The Only Thing We Have to Fear Is Fear It Self Family Life Supreme Soviet President Brandon Jr is 20 years old likes to read and spends most of his time with his family making sure they're well taken care of, since he believes family is everything. He does not have a wife or kids at the moment. Soviet President Current Residents President Brandon JR lives in Main Palace of the kingdom. But during the hot summer the Supreme Soviet goes to the summer palace with his wife and two children. If it happens to be the cold time of the year, he moves down to Italy Palace with his family. https://archive.is/20131014105729/img341.imageshack.us/img341/4318/palacef.jpg Summer Grand Palace https://archive.is/20130114051636/img4.imageshack.us/img4/9946/sov2.png One of three grand stair cases Work Completed In 2009 https://archive.is/20131014105739/img17.imageshack.us/img17/5207/sovietpal.jpg Winter Grand Palace https://archive.is/20130114045834/img413.imageshack.us/img413/9150/sov1w.jpg One of three grand Crystal Chandeliers Work Completed In 2009 https://archive.is/20131014105736/img51.imageshack.us/img51/7950/87878427.jpg President Main Palace https://archive.is/20130114042302/img593.imageshack.us/img593/7679/51100968.jpg Main Palace Grand Stair Case Remodel Completed In 2010 Preside in the USSR Since President Brandon Jr took office on March 20, 2011 President Brandon Jr has been working hard to change allote Of Things To Improve Lives Of The People and the work on the Government By Adding And Removing things. President Brandon Jr Idol Is Franklin Delano Roosevelt President Brandon Takes Allote After Him Franklin Delano Roosevelt Who was the 32 President Of The United States Of America from 1933 To 1945 And The Only United States President Who Served Four Terms As President Of The United States To People He Is Known As * Mr President Soviet President Currently Owned Tycoon Companies The Soviet Union President Brandon Jr owns the two of the most biggest marble and sugar mines company tycoons in the world https://archive.is/20131014105710/img221.imageshack.us/img221/8829/marbled.jpg Tycoon Marble Mine https://archive.is/20131014105728/img262.imageshack.us/img262/391/saltmind.jpg Tycoon Sugar Mine Brings out 400 thousand dollars a month each of the tycoon company Soviet Presidential Seal This is the official Soviet Presidential Seal of the President And Vice President And the Coat Of Arms For The Nation Rise To Power President Brandon Jr came to power upon his father's illness as of March 20, 2011 He Is Now the President Of The Soviet Union 1st - Soviet President Term New Changes * Stricter Bank Laws * Made Gold Illegal To Own * More Freedom For The People * Modified Condition - Removed Term Limit * Formed New Government * Opened 3k New Jobs * MORE INFORMATION COMING SOON